The invention relates to seats for wheeled vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles and more particularly relates to seats having backrests to increase the comfort and the leg thrust of the cyclist. Such seats are exemplified by my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,345 issued July 20, 1976.
Conventional bicycle seats have been modeled after and designed for racing bicycles and their principal aim is high speed efficiency. Such seats do not afford much buttocks support to average riders and do not augment the leg thrust. Some conventional seats have provided minimal spring support for the saddle sheath but none has provided adequate support for the buttocks commensurate with comfort for the average rider.
I have invented a seat for cycles which not only provides for effective leg thrust when used with pedalled cycles, but affords back support and leg motion clearance and ancillary means for attaching cargo-carrying devices without impeding the action of the rider. The bulk of conventional coil springs is eliminated by the use of leaf springs between a seat base and a complementary seat pad such that the seat need not rise appreciably above the upper frame member and may thus be accommodated to riders with shorter than average limbs.